Lynette's family
Lynette Scavo (also known as Lynette Lindquist) is one of the main protagonists of Desperate Housewives , and thus her family is central to the series and its stories. Biography Lynette Scavo was conceived by Stella Wingfield and her second husband, Mr.Lindquist. Lynette is the sister of Lucy and Lydia Lindquist. Stella was previously married to an unnamed man, and they divorced. Stella's third marriage was to Glen Wingfield, and they divorced a few years later because of his homosexuality. Years later, Stella married a fourth time to a man named Frank Kaminsky who died days later. Frank was married four times before his marriage with Stella. Lucy married a man named Dave, but they eventually divorced. In the eighth season, Lydia was engaged (and most likely married) Herbert "Rashi" Brickmeyer. Lynette married Tom Scavo, son of Allison and Rodney Scavo, brother of Peter and Theresea Scavo. Tom has a daughter named Kayla from a one night stand named Nora Huntington. Nora is the daughter of Joe and Sheila Huntington. Lynette is the mother of Porter Scavo, Preston Scavo, Parker Scavo, Penny Scavo, Paige Scavo, and the miscarriage, Patrick Scavo. In the eighth season, Porter becomes the father of Julie Mayer's baby girl.Lynette eventually has five other grandkids. Lynette has an aunt named Polly that she considered naming Penny and/or Paige after. Tom has an aunt Penny (which he named his first daughter after), and an uncle named Vito, who ran a Pizzeria. When Tom and Lynette were separated, Tom was in a serious relationship with Jane Carlson. Jane is the mother of Chloe Carlson, and aunt of Cindy. The Fairview strangler, Eddie Orlofsky briefly lived with the Scavo's in season six. Also in season six, Preston was engaged to a Russian gold digger named Irina Korsakov, that he broke up with right before the wedding. In season one, Lynette had a live-in nanny named Claire. It was mentioned that Porter use to have a dog he lost. The Scavo's use to have gold fish. In season two, Parker had a dog. Family Tree Family members The Scavo family is one of the central families on Desperate Housewives. They reside at 4355 Wisteria Lane. 'Immediate family' *'Lynette Scavo' - Lynette is the matriarch of the clan, an overprotective mother who always feels like she must be in charge of everything. *'Tom Scavo' - Lynette's goofy husband, a man who allows his wife to wear the pants in the family and who likes to play the part of the "good guy". *'Porter Scavo' - One of Tom and Lynette's twin sons, the oldest of the Scavo children. Porter, like his brother, Preston are rebellious and not-to-bright, although he is in to poetry. In season eight, Porter has a daughter with Julie Mayer. *'Preston Scavo' - One of Tom and Lynette's twin sons, the second oldest of the Scavo children. Preston, like his brother, Porter, are rebellious and not-to-bright. Preston spends most of season six in Europe and returns home with a Russian fiancée, Irina Korsakov. He breaks off the engagement an hour before the wedding. *'Parker Scavo' - The third son, one year younger than his predecessors, and the most sensitive and mature of the Scavo boys. *'Penny Scavo' - The eldest daughter, Penny is a sweet young girl, very caring and responsible. Penny and Lynette have the same relationship Julie and Susan had in the first through fourth seasons. *'Paige Scavo' - The newest addition to the Scavo family, a baby who was delivered by a serial-killer. She was supposed to be born along with her twin brother, Patrick, who was miscarried. *''Patrick Scavo'' - Paige's twin brother, Lynette miscarried son Patrick and envisioned living a life with her son stricken with cerebral palsy. *'Kayla Huntington Scavo' - Tom's illegitimate child, the fruit of a one-night stand. Kayla had a grudge against her stepmother. Kayla started out as a kind, sweethearted girl but once her mother died, her true colors showed and how much hatred she has to Lynette. Tom was forced to send Kayla away after season four, or Lynette would've lost custody of her children. *'Sophie Scavo'- Porter and Julie Mayer's daughter, Lynette and Tom's granddaughter, niece of the other Scavo children, was a result of a one-night stand. She was born in the series finale. *'5 Unnamed Grandchildren' - In the future, Lynette has five other grandchildren. Extended family *'Stella Wingfield' - Lynette's alcoholic mother, who wasn't the best maternal figure to her and her sisters. She has been married four times, divorced and widowed at least once that we know of. *'Stella’s First Husband' - Stella’s first husband who she divorced. *''Mr. Lindquist'' - Lynette, Lucy, and Lydia's father and Stella’s second husband. He died when Lynette and her sisters were young. *''Glen Wingfield'' - Stella's third ex-husband, whom she divorced after finding out he was gay, although Lynette believed for years it was because her mother had cheated on him. They were married for two years. *''Frank Kaminsky'' - Stella's fourth, deceased and last known husband, a curmodgeonly old millionaire who despised his family and left everything to Stella when he died. They were married for only a few days. *'Rodney Scavo' - Tom's adulterous father, who had affair after affair, despite the attention his own wife gave him. He eventually leaves his wife for another woman. *'Allison Scavo' - Tom's mother, a traditional homemaker who believed serving her family was the most important thing a woman could do. As she grew older, her mind started to drift and her husband left her for another woman. *'Lucy Lindquist' - Lynette's sister, who is far less caring about how her mother winds up than Lyette is. Lucy mentions in season four that her husband, Dave moved out and is still hoping for him to move back in. *'Lydia Lindquist' - Lynette's other sister, who, like Lucy, is far less caring about how her mother winds up than Lynette is. Lydia was always a hopeless romantic, but in season eight, she is engaged to Herbert "Rashi" Brickmeyer. *'Peter' and Theresa Scavo - Tom's unseen siblings, who agree that their mother should be put in an institution. *'Dave' - Lucy's unseen husband. In season four, Lucy mentions that he has moved out. *'Herbert "Rashi" Brickmeyer' - Lydia's fiancé as of season eight. *''Nora Huntington'' - Kayla's biological mother, a known "nut-job" who tried to steal Tom from his wife. She was shot and killed in the supermarket's hostage takeover. *'Joe' and Sheila Huntington - Nora's parents, who take in Kayla after she is kicked out of the Scavo home. *'Polly' - Lynette's aunt who she tried to name her youngest daughter, Paige after. *'Penny Scavo' - Tom's aunt, who he refers to as a slut, despite the fact that his daughter was named after her. *'Vito Scavo' - Tom's uncle who became rich by digging a gold mine. He later had a gambling problem and asked Tom and Lynette for a loan once Christmas. *'Phyllis Kaminsky' - One of Frank's ex-wives. In season seven, she lived with him in the nursing home. Others *'Jane Carlson' - Tom's ex-girlfriend, a nice and intelligent woman who's confident like Lynette, and who could prove to be a great match. They date for most of season eight and live together for a short time. *'Chloe Carlson' - The daughter of Tom's ex-girlfriend who is an aerobics instructor. She is protective of her mother's relationship with Tom. *'Cindy' - The niece of Tom's ex-girlfriend who is a photographer. *'Eddie Orlofsky' - The notorious Fairview Strangler, a troubled teenager whom Lynette took in due to relating to his troubled childhood. *''Irina Korsakov'' - Preston's Russian ex-fiancée who he broke up with an hour before the wedding, and several hours before her death. *'Claire' - A nanny hired by Lynette to help take care of the kids. However, Claire soon became more popular with the kids than their mother would want her to, and Tom became attracted to her, which lead to her dismissal. Pets *'Scavo dog' - A dog Lynette bought to distract son Parker from his curiosity towards sexuality. The dog was given away because Penny was alergic to its fur. *'Porter's dog' - A dog Tom and Lynette bought for Porter in the fifth grade. Nobody knows what happened to it. *''Scavo goldfish'' - Goldfish Tom and Lynette got when they had to give their dog away because Penny was allergic to its fur. Note: Susan's family and Renee's family intertwine with Lynette's. Category:Lynette's family Category:Families